Blue Pegasus
by Mistress of Potatoes
Summary: Lucy just left the guild of her dreams and natsu, and joined a new one. Blue pegasus. NALU!  I know this summary sucks but the story is good
1. Blue Pegasus

**Blue Pegasus**

**Chapter 1: Blue Pegasus**

"I hope Edo-Lucy will be ok", "The Edo you is scary, she tackled me!", "May I interrupt?". Lucy and Natsu turned back to find a bite sized pantherlily holding a piece of rope, "Umm…Weren't you a bit bigger before?". Pantherlily ignored her question.

"I have caught a suspicious looking person.", "OH REALLY! LEMME SEE!". When natsu turned to look, he was shocked to see… "Lissana?", "Natsu! It's me lissana! Tell this this tiny cat to let me go!". As the tiny cat untied lissana, natsu and lissana were talking about each other, lucy saw something extremely rare… Natsu's smile, not just any of his smiles, a special one.

She had just realized she has never made him this happy in all her time in fairy tail. Lucy was resisting the urge to cry, but she couldn't. They were leaking from her eyes, erza, gray and natsu were too busy talking to lissana to see lucy crying. She ran away from them, them ran as fast her legs could carry her. She ignored the pain of her feet and just ran. When she was about to break down she arrived at her building.

Lucy opened the door and sat down at her table and started writing a letter to her mother, "Dear Mom,I have just returned from edolas, I met the edo-me she was the complete opposite of me. We had just saved all of fairy tail and magnolia . After that we returned to earthland: aka Magnolia, I was surprised to see lissana I thought she was dead.", just thinking of the word lissana made her cry. The last sentence was faded with her tears. She lied down on her bed face down on her pillow, she suddenly started to cry and her heart started to ache. "Why did I fall for that pink haired scarf wearing idiot in the first place?". Lucy cried for hours, until she fell asleep.

From the spirit world loki was watching her, his eyes filled with worry. Aries suddenly appeared in his room in a flash of light. "She is deeply in love with him, isn't she?", loki turned around. "I just don't know what to do for her.", "Let her be, she will feel better tomorrow. I hope.".

In the morning lucy woke up and followed her normal routine, lucy's eyes were red from all the crying. Lucy was walking slower than ever. She felt like time was dragging, she looked up when she bumped a wall, it was the guild fairy tail. She opened the doors to reveal everyone's eys on lissana, she waved to levy but she was too busy being fascinated listening to how lissana's powers worked. Lucy felt so ignored. She walked over to her team to say hi, before she could say hello natsu interrupted.

"Hey lucy! Do you mind if me, erza, underpants man and lissana do a mission without you!", those words sent a spear right through her heart. Before she could answer the question gray punched natsu in the face, sending him to the end of the gigantic guild. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!", "FOR CALLING ME UNDERPANTS MAN!". Erza would have stopped the fight by now but her fight with knightwalker tired her too much to even pay attention to the two guys. "So you don't mind lucy?", lucy forced her most cheerful voice on and said, "I don't mind, not at all erza.". Erza cocked a brow when she heard the last word crack. "Sorry, but I have to go.", lucy sat at the bar with her face down on the table. "Are you okay lucy?". Lucy looked up to see mirajane, before she could answer mirajane walked to lissana. She felt invisible, all her friends were ignoring her.

Suddenly a foolish though hit her mind, Quit fairy tail. Lucy widened her eyes when she thought of that. She didn't really mind right now, she felt so useless and weak it was always natsu, gray or erza that saved her in missions.

So she gathered all her courage and walked up the stairs and to the master's office. She knocked on the door politely. "Come in.". "Master I have to talk to you.", "What is it?", lucy took a deep breath and said. "I want to quit fairy tail.", 'Oh sure… WHAT!". Loki had the same reaction in the spirit world, "Why? Wasn't this the guild of your dreams?". Lucy ignored his question and replied this time in a serious tone, "I want to quit.". "Fine by me, but I will have to remove your guild mark.". Makarov waved his hand over her guild mark, it slowly faded away. As he was working on the guild mark lucy opened her mouth to say something, "Can you keep this secret to everyone?", "I will do as you wish". She opened the door and found erza in front of it. Erza looked at her with a serious look. "I will not let you quit.", "It's not your choice, erza…. I'm sorry but I have to do this. GATE OF THE SCALE, I OPEN THEE! LIBRA!". Libra was a woman, she dressed like a belly dancer. She had the power of telekenisis. (Back to the story) . Libra waved a hand at erza, suddenly erza was slammed against a wall. Erza was knocked out by the force of the impact. The last thing she could see was lucy's boots.

Lucy was about to miss the train, she ran as fast as she could with her luggage behind her. "OW!", she got scratched by a piece of loose wire hanging from the wall, it was bleeding rapidly, the cut was rather deep. But she was too busy running to care. And finally she made it to the train. There were no seats so she stood, lucy took the ribbon from her mini side pony and wrapped around her cut.

There was a creepy looking man walking towards her. 'Your blood smells sweet.", lucy turned her head and she looked confused. The man unwrapped the ribbon around her arm, and started to suck. "Get away from me!" , lucy got hold of her whip and got him in the face. But to her horror the cut she made on his face healed in a few seconds. "Persistent are we? I'LL JUST HAVE TO TAKE YOUR BLOOD WHEN YOU'RE DEAD!". He laughed like a manic, during it she saw fangs. "A vampire?". The man suddenly leapt at her kicking her by the neck, she flew back and hit the doors of the train, it left a dent, all the passengers in that cabin fled for thier lives. The man walked to lucy and grabbed her neck, he started to add pressure. Lucy was choking for air, the man let go when he heard a voice. "It isn't nice strangling women.". Lucy fainted during the throat crushing.

She woke up in a room, she felt pain around her throat and she saw three concerned faces, it was blurry. Lucy opened her eyes, she saw three boys. "Are you ok?", lucy was gasping in amazement. "You're Hibiki Laytis, and you're Eve Thylm, and you're Ren Atatsuki!". "Where am I?", "You're in our guild blue pegasus. We can take you to where you were going.". "Thanks for the offer Hibiki, but I am already there.", "What do you mean?". "I'm here to join, i'm a guildless wizzard now!", "Now?". "I quit Fairy tail.", there was a awkward silence, "I'll get master bob.". A few minutes later the bald master came in to greet her, "A new recruit you say?", "Nice to meet you! I'm lucy heartfilia!", "Nice to meet you too! Wait a moment while I get the Guild stamp!". A few minutes bob came back with a stamp and the ink in his hands, "Where do you want your mark?". "Right hand."

Back in Fairy tail, erza was surrounded by mirajane and her teamates. "Erza what happened?" Mirajane asked while erza stood up to brush debris from her clothes, erza took a deep breath before replying mirajane. "Lucy quit fairy tail." , "WHAT!". The whloe guild heard erza's words, "You have to be joking me! This was lu-chan's dream guild!" levy said with concerned tone. "We have to look for her!" Cana boomed, "AGREED!" the whole guild said in unison. They searched for hours, so sign of lucy. Even natsu's nose (Rumored to put all animals ones to shame) couldn't find her.

Back in Blue pegasus lucy was up and about in her new guild, she was sitting on one of the barstools in front of the bar. "Do you want to rent a room? It's only 50,000 jewel", she looked up and saw her new guild master. "Oh sure.", "Let me see if we have any available rooms for you! Hmmm... Room 182 is free!".

Lucy looked in her wallet and dug out 50,000 jewel and handed it to bob. "Thank you! Your room is on the 1st floor just walk down the corridor and look for the door with 182 on it!" He handed the keys to lucy. Lucy was turning around to go to her room then she saw eve walking towards her. "Do you want a tour?", "Yes please!". "This is the request board, behind it is the training room, the training room is operated with seith magic. On the 1st floor is the Girls and Boys dorms, on the 2nd floor is the S-Class request board.". "Thanks for the tour eve!", "You're welcome!". Lucy walked up the stairs and to the first floor, she walked to the right in the neverending corridor of doors.

Lucy walked for five minutes, she finally found her room, room 182. She grabbed the dorm keys and unlocked the door. She was amazed that a room this beautiful would cost only 50,000 jewel, in the bedroom was a wooden bed, a wooden closet, a wooden table and blue and white floral wallpaper. And in the bathroom was a bathtub with a showerhead hanging above the the tap, there was a toilet and a basin with a marble table around it, above it hung a round mirror. And the blue and white tiles covered the walls and the floor. Lucy turned on the taps and started filling the tub, she was rubbing her bruised neck and she was looking at her cut. She got out of the bathroom and unpacked her suitcase, she changed into her pajamas. And took her novel out, she wrote for a few hours. Then she got sleepy, she walked towards her bed slowly and turned off the lamp when she tucked herself in.

Lucy was in fairy tail happy and peppy like she always was, then the guild doors flew open. The vampire from the train walked into the gulid killing everyone who tried to fight with him, the last one to try was natsu, but he was no match for him. The man slowly walked towards her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down, and suddenly there was pain in her neck. She screamed for help but nobody was there to help her.

She heard a voice. "Lucy, lucy, wake up.". Lucy sat up with sweat all over her face. She saw loki sitting on the side of her bed. "What's wrong princess?", lucy was terrified she hugged loki and buried her face his shirt and started crying. It took her a few minutes to calm herself down. "What's wrong princess?" Loki asked again, "I saw the vampire from the train, he killed everyone in fairy tail. He grabbed me and bit my neck, I cried for help but nobody was there.".

"It's ok, i'm here.", eventually lucy fell asleep in loki's arms, he put her down and tucked her in. He was worried that she would have a nightmare again, so he stayed. Lucy woke up in the morning, she looked at her clock and it was about 9:00am. She followed her daily routine and went down to the request board, she was staring at all the jobs but they were too hard for her. She just remembered she was the weakest mage in fairy tail, she couldn't even defend herself from a bunch of rapid wolves. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw a hand grab a request. She turned her head and saw hibiki, "Can't pick a job?".

"Yeah, I used to be the weakest..". "Then why not join the trimens?", "really?". "Yup!", "What does the job say?", Hibiki read the job request out, "Traitor in Lamia Scale, uses transformation magic to infilrate guilds, if caught the reward will be doubled. 320,00 jewel.", "Let's go!". Hibiki was daydreaming about lucy's beauty while she was talking so him. "Hibiki, hibiki." He looked like he just snapped out of a trans, before lucy could ask him what was wrong, he said, "I'll go get eve and ren!".

Back in Fairy tail it was quiet, cana wouldn't touch her boyfriend (aka the barrel of booze), erza wouldn't even touch strawberry cake anymore, levy hasn't read in ages and mirajane's smile was wiped off her face. The guild doors burst open, revealing natsu and happy. Erza suddenly stood up, "Natsu, just give up she is gone.". "SHUT UP! SHE IS SOMEWHERE OUT THERE! HAPPY FLY AROUND MAGNOLIA AGAIN!".

"I can't natsu i'm out of magic..". Happy was really scared of natsu right now. "DID YOU HEAR ME HAPPY? JUST DO IT!", "Bbb...but I can't..". "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP! JUST DO IT!" He was grabbing happy by his fishbag, "Natsu, is this anyway to treat your son?". He tilted his head and looked at lissana, "No matter how many times you try to look for her, you will never find her!", "SHUT UP!" His eyes were filled with anger, he ran to lissana and punched her in the face. She fell, she was looking at the floor crying. "A MAN DOES NOT HIT A LADY!" Elfman was just as furious as he was. Natsu ran out of the guild to try to look for lucy again.

Hibiki, lucy, ren and eve were on a wagon on it's way to lamia scale, Hibiki was announcing lucy as one of the trimens. "We are at Lamia Scale." The driver said. Hibiki paid the driver while the others got off the wagon. "Lets formulate a plan. Question 1: How do we get in without being questioned?", eve said, " I happen to know transformation magic." Lucy said. Suddenly a member of lamia scale came out. Suddenly lucy transformed into that woman, but the clothes remained the same. After a few seconds lucy's clothes turned into the ones that the woman was wearing. "Whoa! Were did you learn how to do that?" All three guys said in unison. "From mirajane, anyways back to the plan, you guys go on the roof and go in through the rooftop windows, when I whistle come in and tackle the guy, ok?", lucy walked in the guild trying to look too unlike the real thing.

"Astria? I thought you just left for a job.", "Uh, I took the wrong job request.", "Oh ok!". Lucy started to walk to the request board, then she saw the traitor. she started whistling, then the guys opened the windows. And jumped in, they heard many what the hells from members. Ren used his oxygenless air dome, the traitor coughed for air. Then he fainted, he slowly turned back to his original form. People stared at them in shock at just what happened, ren was dragging the traitor by his legs and walked out of the guild. They dragged the unconcious man to the nearst police station and recieved the reward. "Wow! I can't believe it was this easy to make 640,000 jewel!", "Time to go back!". "You guys go ahead! I have to go buy somthing!". "Oh, ok!", "Bye hibiki!".

With all the jewel she made she went shopping she wanted to change her appearance just in case anyone from fairy tail sees her, she visted a salon to curl her hair and she bought a black dress, a pair of black high heels, a spellbook and a new magic key ring that would not come off her belt. And on her way back she saw a hair band with a black rose on it, she went in the shop and bought it. Back in Blue Pegasus hibiki was sitting at a table with the other guys. "Where is she, it's starting to get dark!".

"Don't worry she'll be back!". Suddenly the doors opened revealing..."Lucy?" All three guys mouths were open in her beauty. She was wearing black dress that reached her knees and on her waist was her usual belt was her keys and a extra pouch holding a spellbook. She wore black high heels and her hair was tied into a sidepony.

"Is that you lucy?", "Yes, do I look too different?". "No..." The three stared at lucy with hearts in their eyes. Lucy was walking towards the training room, she was practicing simontanous release. "GATE OF THE LION, I OPEN THEE. GATE OF THE RAM, I OPEN THEE!", loki and aries were surprised their master could handle a simontanous release. "Just attack the floating dolls before I pass out!" Loki and Aries were lashing out at the floating dolls, when they were done the man who was controling the floating dolls with his seith magic shouted, " TWO MINUTES!". "Dangit! Too slow!", lucy collasped to her knees due to the mass of magic she was using was tiring her out. "Lucy! You should rest!", before loki could start lecturing her she fell asleep, he took her to her room and tucked her in.

3 Months later, lucy was more powerful than she was before, she owned 9 of the zodiac: Leo, aries, gemini, aquarius, scorpio, libra, saggitarius, taurus and capricorn. She also was a master with spellbooks. She trained everyday, she was also capable of 3 spirits in a simontanous release. She was the strongest of all the celestial wizzards. One day she was sitting at a table with hibiki, ren and eve. Master bob flew into mid air and had a stack of paper in his hands. "I will be announcing the participants of the S-Class trial! Lucy Heartfilia, blah blah blah..." Lucy was shocked that she was even in the S-Class trial, "Mmm...me?", "Congrats lucy!", "Can I be your partner in the S-Class trials..". Hibiki was blushing and he had his hands behind his back. "Uhh..Sure...". "The Trial will start in 3 days, be prepared!" Bob slowly glided back to the ground after his speech.

After 3 days of extreme training, it was time for the trial. All of the contestants were on a boat toward a beatiful island, there was grass and everything you would find in a enchanted forest. "Hey, is that a pegasus?" Lucy was amazed by the winged horses. "We have arrived, the birthplace of the winged beauties, Pegasus Island.". "Just find the Queen of the pegasuses , Yamia. In the cave behind the enchanted waterfall, but beware, this task may sound easy. But the cave's tunnels leading to Yamia is all boobie trapped with magic. Just ask Yamia for one of the feathers from her wings and you will become blue pegasus's S-Class wizzard.". The 8 contestants ran in search of the enchanted waterfall, lucy and hibiki ran into a forest. "We're never going to find it.", "Don't give up lucy! You will be a S-Class wizzard in no time!". Lucy sat down on a mossy rock exhausted from all the running she did, "Well time to go!", lucy stood up and brushed the moss off her black dress. "Hey, lucy there is some writing on the stone!", "Huh?". Lucy squatted down and looked at the enscription, "EEHT NEPO I LLAFRETAW DETNAHCNE?" Suddenly the earth shook, and rocks floated to one area and started to merge together. When the rocks were one piece water started flowing from the top, "Oh my god, we found it! Lets get in before the others catch up!" Lucy and Hibiki swam to the cave behind the the the tons of water crashing down behind it. There were 8 Tunnels, they were numbered. "Whcih one should we go in?", "Four I guess?", "I hope you are as lucky as you say are lucy.".

The two wizzards walked in tunnel number 4, then when they went in there was a blue shield blocking the way they came in, "Guess they don't want us going out again..." They walked for a few minutes, lucy suddenly spotted a firefly. It landed on her dress, suddenly the bit where is landed started a fire. "SHIT! FIRELIES! MAGIC ONES!" Lucy shouted out a spell and the flames on her dress died out, but there was still an army of fireflies after them.

Lucy saw a crack on the floor she was curious if it was a trap, once hibiki and lucy ran over the crack a blue shield flew straight up and blocking the fireflies. "We must have made it through one of the four traps in the tunnel.", "I'm glad i'm not a pile of ash!" They both started running just in case any more dangers were behind or ahead of them. Suddenly the room started flooding and there was a blue shield blocking the way and there was a baby pegasus crying for it's mommy, it had golden fur and wings. "Hibiki! A baby pegasus!" Hibiki ran over to pick up the crying horse. There was a platform with a riddle engraved on it. "What does fire do to water? WTF! WHAT KIND OF A RIDDLE IS THIS!" Suddenly a image flashed through lucy's head, she remembered the time natsu dried out a lake with his flames. "Wait! Uhh..." Lucy was flipping through her spellbook as quick as she could, then she stopped at a page "LUCY HURRY THE WATER IS UP TO OUR KNEES!", "UMMM! VAPOURUS NO MORUSE!".

Flames erupted from lucy's body, all the water was vapourised by those flames. But nothing was set on fire, all water was gone and the shields were disappearing. The baby pegasus used it's tiny wings to fly to lucy and nudge it's head to lucy's knee. "Aww it's adorable!", "C'mon lucy we made it past the 2nd obstacle!" This time the both of them were walking with caution. The floor started to shake, the rock crumbled away to reveal spikes underneath the floor. "How are we going to get there now!", "There's some writing on these walls, Wings of gold can help you. Wings of gold?" Lucy looked around and she stared at the baby pegasus, "THAT'S IT WINGS OF GOLD! Hey lil fella can you fly us over those spikes?" The golden pegasus nodded, it flew into midair, lucy and hibiki grabbed it's legs as it flew across. They made it over the sea of spikes in a minute or two, "Thanks lil fella! Here have a cookie!" Lucy digged in her bag and took out a jam cookie and gave it to the baby, he enjoyed the cookie very much.

They started walking again, then a arrow shot across the tunnel just above lucy's head. "Crud! Arrows!" Both hibiki and lucy put up shields using thier magic the arrows bounced off thier shields and slid down, they held the shield in place as they walked towards a white light.

But suddenly a arrow pierced through lucy's shield and hits her calf, lucy groaned in pain but she kept the shield up. "Magic proof arrows!" They almost made it to the light, more magic proof arrows came. Hibiki and Lucy were just dodging them while holding the shield up. Finally they made it, there was a golden pegasus in front of them lying down on a cloud, it wore a crown with a gold pegasus on the top of the crown, the baby pegasus seemed happy to see her, "Yamia..", "We made it!". Suddenly lucy groaned at the arrow in her calf, there was a green shade around the wound. "Poison?". "I can help with that.", hibiki turned his head. He saw a ray of light coming from yamia's crown, it shone on lucy's leg. In a flash of light the arrow dissapeared and the wound was too.

"Did you come for my feathers? "Yes.", they baby pegasus whispered something into his mother's ears. "My baby tells me you both saved my baby's life, is that true?", "Yes, we found him crying alone in the tunnel while the room was flooding.", "Is that true? You wizzards deserve more than my feathers! Here take this, there were two golden boxes with a feather on top of them. "Open them when you get back. You will find extremely rare items in them, and junior I told you not to wander around in the tunnels when the exams are going on!" The baby pegasus stared at the floor in shame. " Another ray of light shone from the crown this time it turned into a portal, "These portals will lead you back to your ship.". "Thank you Yamia", "You are welcome celestial wizzard.".

Hibiki and Lucy passed through the portal and they were back on the ship. "Ahh! The last group! Do you have the feather?", "Yes Master bob.". They handed the two golden feathers to the bald guild master.

"Lucy Heartfilia, you are now officially a S-Class wizzard!" The other participants clapped in her achivement, lucy sat down on a deck chair with the golden box in her hand, she opened the box. There was a golden tiara with a golden pegasus on the top, like yamia's. There was a note on the bottom of the cover, lucy read it out loud "With that tiara you are now officially the princess of the pegasuses, love yamia.".

"Hibiki suddenly showed up with a golden necklace with a golden pegasus attached to it. "You opened yours too?", "Yup, these contain rare magic in them, it increases your own magic.", "Wow..". _"All passengers, we will arrive at blue pegasus in a few minutes, thank you for riding with us."_, "I can't wait to go to my room to take long bath!". Hibiki opened his mouth to say somthing but he couldn't get it out, he took a deep breath and said. "Umm... Lucy will you go on a date with me?", "Umm, sure pick me up at 8?"._ "We have arrived at blue pegasus, thank you for riding with us!" _Back in blue pegasus ren and eve were sitting on a table looking bored, thier heads shot up when they saw lucy and the other participants open the doors and enter the guild.

"Did you pass?", "We did! i'm a S-Class wizzard now!". Lucy was tired, so she went up to her room and took a bath, it felt like minutes then she heard a few knocks. Lucy wrapped herself in a towel and went out, she caught a glimpse of the clock. "SHIT! IT'S 8! MY DATE!" Lucy used magic to dry her hair and change her clothes. Lucy opened the door trying to look like she was already ready, "Ready to go?". "Yup!", they walked down the lighted streets of magnolia and talked about the S-Class trial. "We're here.".

"WHAT! This restaurant is so friggin popular you have to wait 5 months in the reservation list! How did you manage to get a table for us hibiki?". "Well, I know a few people.", they walked in the grand doors of the restaurant, in their way in there were people whispering about them. They both were famous wizzards, fans fainted seeing lucy and hibiki. The manager immediately sent in the restaurant's best waiter to the two wizzards, while they were waiting for thier food, lucy was talking to hibiki.

Hibiki didn't hear a word, he was lost in her beauty. Then lucy suddenly stopped, from the windows she saw mirajane staring a her like a idiot. "Sorry hibiki, I have to go. I'll make it up to you! I promise!", lucy dissapeared in a puff of smoke. Hibiki was wondering what happened, he turned his head and saw mirajane in the restaurant. "Are you with lucy?", "Umm... Yes?". "Do you know where she is?" Mirajane had tons of questions in her head, "Wait can you tell me what is going on first?" Hibiki asked. Mirajane explained everything from her coming back from edolas to her knocking erza out. "Wait... If fairy tail was the guild of her dreams, why did she quit?", "Thats the problem, we don't know.". "I will tell her to come back, I promise.", "Thank you.".

Hibiki was walking back to blue pegasus, alone. It was 10:30pm by the time he got back. He went into his dorm with tons of questions in his head. Back in lucy's dorm lucy was doing everything to forget about her former guild and guild mates. She tried writing in her novel, going to bed, reading a book, but nothing seemed to work. It was 7am, lucy had dark circles around her eyes from lack of sleep.

She walked down the guild expecting no one to be there, then she saw hibiki. "Good morning lucy, something troubling you?", "Uhh... No.", "Well, judging from those circles around your eyes, not so good.", "I have to ask you something lucy, why did you quit fairy tail? Mirajane told me it was the guild of your dreams.", "Because that guild is full of heartbreaking jerks." Lucy had a mad look on her face, she turned away. Hibiki saw a tear slide down from her face, hibiki walked over to lucy and hugged her. She buried her face in his shirt, she fell asleep after a 10 minutes. Hibiki laid her down on one of the benches, he took a look at her face. She looked pitiful, she had dark circles and tiny red blotches from all that crying. Slowly the guild started flood with members, ren and eve were the last to come in. By that time lucy was awake, the whloe guild looked at their guild master slowly float into midair.

"We are going to srike down Hell Sharks, that guild is made out of disbanded official guilds and darks guilds. We alone are too weak to take them down all at once. So we have to use our alliance, Heaven's 3 With that alliance we are going to destroy the hell sharks and prevent the chance of the creation of more dark guilds.".

Lucy, Hibiki, Ren and Eve waited for the other guilds to come. When the first guild who arrived was lamia scale, since caitshelter is no longer here. All that was left was _Fairy tail..._ When the last guild arrived they had 3 more people with them, mirajane, elfman and _lissana..._ They all were staring at lucy like idiots, happy flied towrds lucy in happieness. But something stopped him from reaching her, lucy was setting up a invisible wall. The most shocked of them all was natsu, when he saw blue pegasus's guild mark on her he wanted to scream. Lissana grabbed natsu by the elbow and dragged him behind a wall, "Are you ok natsu?", "Lucy...". "Forget her, it's not like she's going to join again."Maybe you're right... I should forget..."

Lucy wasn't stupid, she cast a spell that enhanced her hearing, she heard the whloe conversation. When the words natsu said hit her ears, a tear slid from her face. She ran out the doors. Fairy tail, the Trimens and lamia scale chased her down. But she was running too fast, she couldn't hear a single word they said, right now natsu and lissana's conversation was echoing through her head. She suddenly hit something, she looked up and saw Jose Porla, the guild master of Phantom. The others froze in shock when they saw him, "It's that bastard who ran phantom!" Erza yelled. He suddenly grabbed lucy and dissapeared.

"LUCY!" All of fairy tail and blue pegasus was screaming her name, only one remained calm. Erza Scarlet, "Natsu, can you smell her?", "Why you ask?". "You can track her down, we can defeat the hell sharks, it's a win win.", "Fine by me." . Back in the hell shark's lair, lucy was there with the other disbanded guilds. "I smell darkness in her.", "What are you saying jose?". "She is broken hearted, filled with hatred and darkness.", "Is that so?". Jose walked over to lucy, she was tied up with magic ropes that forbids the person tied up to use magic. "You hate him don't you?", "What are you talking about.", "I'm talking about the boy that broke your heart, the pink haired idiot.", "So what.", "Join us, destroy him, and the girl that took him away from you.". "Lucy's eyes widened when she heard him say the last nine words, "I know you want to.". "Y-yes...", "What did you say?, "I want to...", "That's a good girl.", while jose untied lucy the doors burst open. "LUCY!", lucy stood up. "Stay away from me."

"WE CAME HERE TO RESCUE YOU!", "I don't need to be.". Suddenly a bright light showered the whloe room, "Why is lucy muttering random words?" Mirajane asked. "She's preforming urano metoria.", all wizzards from a official guild stared at hibiki like a idiot. "She's about to be done.", "I can't let that happen! Requip! Purgatory Armour!" Erza created a magic shield big enough to shield every one. When lucy was done a great force hit erza's shield, it was as strong as jupiter's energy blast. But erza held the shield in place, her armor was slowly falling off. But she didn't collaspe like last time. "What are you doing! We're your nakama!" Mirajane yelled.

"I HAVE NO NAKAMA! GATE OF ZODIAC I OPEN THEE!" All the zodiac spirits appeared, lucy didn't even flinch. "Attack them.", "Lucy, they are your nakama!"Loki said, "I DON'T GIVE A CRAP LOKI! JUST KILL ALL OF THEM!" All her zodiac spirits started fighting with all the members of the heaven's 3. Everyone managed to defeat the zodiac, because they were out numbered. The members of the hell sharks were in combat with the official guild members, meanwhile natsu and lucy were in combat with each other. "Whose side are you on?", "ANY SIDE WITHOUT YOU ON IT!" Lucy was lashing out wildly, she was using magic and her whip. Natsu was only dodging he didn't want to hurt her, he grabbed her hands when she was about to use her whip again. "Lucy listen to me, come back to fairy tail! We'll have loads of fun again!".

"I THOUGHT YOU WERE HAVING FUN WITH LISSANA! WHY SHOULD I BE THERE!", "What are you talking about?". "YOU LOVE HER DON'T YOU?", "No I don't, I love you!". Lucy eyes filled with tears when she heard his words, she collasped and she covered her face with her hands. Natsu hugged her tightly, "Back in the light I see." Natsu looked up and saw jose, he stood up and he was in his fighting stance, he lashed out with all his strength. But he was instantly wiped out.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Jose turned around and saw lucy. "Make me." He picked natsu up and threw him at a wall. Then he released a stream of shadows at lucy, she set up a invisible shield, it was slowly thinning. Then when the shield dissapeared the shadows slowly sucked the life out of her, lucy was lying on the floor powerless. Then she remembered the tiara yamia gave her, she carried it with her for luck. she reached for it and she put it on her head. Her body started to glow and her clothes were ruffling from the amount of power she had, there was a magic circle underneath her. All the fighting members stopped. "What is this power?" Shelli asked, erza had a smile on her face "It's fairy law.". "But who's casting it?" Gray asked. "I don't know.".

Jose was shaking in fear when he remembered when makarov cast fairy law on him. He ran, but lucy was already done. Jose and the other members of hell sharks turned to dust when the magic impacted them. When the light faded lucy fainted from all the magic she used.

Note: To be continued in chap 2: Betrayal!


	2. Betrayal

**Blue Pegasus**

**Chapter 2: Betrayal**

"Lucy, lucy." Lucy opened her eyes, she found fairy tail, blue pegasus and lamia scale around her. In front of her she saw natsu, she sat up and hugged him tightly. "Are you coming back to fairy tail?", lucy separated herself from natsu and said. "I like blue Pegasus. Suddenly her blue pegasus guild mark started to swirl, then it turned into a fairy tail guild mark. Mirajane and the others from fairy tail shrugged when they heard her words, Suddenly her blue pegasus guild mark started to swirl, then it turned into a fairy tail guild mark."But, I love fairy tail." Everyone cheered when they heard her words, everyone except the trimens.

A few hours later lucy was in her dorm packing all her stuff into her luggage. "We'll miss you lucy." Eve said as her hugged her, "WHO AM I KIDDING! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!", "Eve, don't worry I'll come by once in a while!". Lucy walked out of the giant guild doors waving to her previous team, she was walking to the train station alone. She was sitting on the train staring at the window blankly. Back in blue pegasus hibiki was sitting at the bar drinking as much alcohol as he could, ren was walking towards the bar, he took a seat next to hibiki. "You should have confessed earlier hibiki.", "Shut up ren.". "Fine by me." Ren stood up and left the bar.

"Welcome back lucy!", "Hi mira! Wow, this place changed a lot since I left...", "It did, we installed a water slide at the pool!". "Really?", "LU-CHAN!". Lucy turned her head and found a blue haired girl running toward her at lightning speed. "Ow.", "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!", "Please let *HUFF* go i'm dying!", "Sorry, I just missed you so much!". Suddenly cana walked in the guild doors. "Lucy!" She was running at lucy lightning speed, she hugged lucy even tighter than levy did. "CAN'T BREATHE!" Cana let go and said, "Your magic aura is different than before.", "I changed! Anyways but i'm drained, I need to go home. Erza told me that her and gray paid the rents for when I was gone, I owe them 210,000 jewel.".

Lucy walked home with plue, she opened the doors and dropped her luggage next to her bed. She tucked herself in and fell asleep on her bed. The next morning she felt something wet on the face, she opened her eyes slowly, she saw natsu pinning her down and he was crying?. "What's wrong?", "Don't leave me.", "What do you mean?". "Don't leave fairy tail... And me.". "Please let go." Natsu backed up and kneeled on her bed with tears in his eyes, lucy kissed him on the lips. "I won't." Natsu looked into her eyes and kissed her, he was rubbing his tongue on her lip pleadingly, she welcomed it. Suddenly someone opened the door. "Yo, lucy you fee- heeling better?", erza followed behind gray and dragged him away once she saw the two kissing on the bed.

A few hours later natsu and lucy entered the guild together. Holding hands? Cana was so shocked she spat out her daily booze, mirajane dropped her cups, levy dropped 10 books on gajeel's foot,"WHAT THE ****!" Gajeel screamed when the ten books were still on his foot, evergreen, bickslow and fried sat at their table eyeing them and lissana fainted. Gray and erza already knew so they weren't surprised. Lucy walked over to the bar while natsu walked towards gray and erza.

"You're dating natsu now?" Mirajane asked while she handed coffee to lucy, "Yup!", "Don't you need to do a job to pay your rent?", "Nah! I made loads of jewel at blue pegasus, I was a S-Class wizzard too! But only for 2 days, and look at this." Lucy took out the tiara yamia gave her from one of the pockets on her belt. "Wow, this is amazing. And you met yamia? I heard she was quite a beauty!", "She is!". At the table where natsu, erza and gray were sitting at, "If you hurt lucy, I will chop you slowly with my adamantine armour... Anyways... Congrats!", "I thought you would never get a girlfriend.", "What did you say underpants man?", "You had to bring that up again, did you?".

"STOP IT! LUCY IS COMING!" Erza screamed while she held the both boys by thier collars (or vests) and threw them in thier seats. "Want to go on a mission?", "Sure lucy." Erza said while sipping her coffee, "Have you chose one yet?", "Yup! Kill 30 vulcans at mt. hakobe!", "Uhh... You sure you can handle this?". "Don't treat me like a baby, i'm stronger now! And thats one of the reasons I left too.", "Lets go!" natsu energetically shouted.

It was nighttime, the team left lucy in charge of all the jewel, gray and erza already took their portion, it only leaves natsu's and lucy's. Lucy hummed a song while walking to natsu's house, she finally arrived. She walked up to the door, then she saw somthing she wish she wouldn't have, "He's cheating on me with lissana?", lucy peeked through the door window. And cried when she saw the two. She dropped the jewel and ran, when she was running she snapped a twig on the ground.

Natsu's good hearing heard that, he broke away and looked at the door window, he saw lucy running away from his house. He opened the door and ran after her leaving lissana alone in his house. Lucy was ran even faster when she was natsu, she was knocked down by pedestrians and trees, but nothing slowed her down enough to be touched by that cheater. It took him five minutes for him to catch up with lucy. She was lying on the floor, she was bleeding from all the cuts she got from falling on the sidewalk. It hurt so much, she couldn't move anymore.

"Come on, lets get you inside your house.", "Leave me alone.", "I can't, if I do you'll bleed to death." He carried lucy in his arms and walked home with her, "LET ME GO YOU CHEATER!" Lucy was punching on the arm, natsu arrived at her house and jumped in her window. Lucy curled up into a ball when natsu put her down on her bed, "It's not what you think lucy..." Before he could continue lucy screamed at him, "I SAW YOU KISSING LISSANA, END OF STORY!" Those words sent ten thousand spears through her heart, "I know you love her...", "I love you, and only you.", "LIAR! I saw your expression...". Natsu took a deep breath and said, "OK, I love you both.", "You better make up your mind, i'm going to take a shower.". Lucy tied up her hair and washed her wounds, she winced at the pain. Then she heard the door bell ring, she wrapped herself in a towel and went outside, when she was about to go out the door she saw lissana hugging natsu. She looked at the two and saw lissana crying.

"Don't ditch me, i'm your girlfriend, lucy's not.", "Yeah... Uh... What you say.". "Lucy saw and heard the whole conversation, she used her magic to dry her hair and put on some clothes. She jumped out of the windows and broke her heel, she was too distracted to do a perfect landing. Lucy let out a shout when she lost her balance, natsu heared it but lucy already did a cloaking spell on herself. Lucy took the train and walked out of a random stop, she walked for hours and hours then she collasped.

Lucy woke up in somewhere familiar, her vision was blurry. She rubbed her eyes, and saw it was the blue pegasus infirmary. She looked around her bed a saw hibiki napping on a chair. She shook him for a few minutes, "WHA! Oh you're awake.", "Why am I here?", "One of our members found you passed out on the street, you were hurt pretty bad, what happened?", "I got heart broken by a stupid dragon slayer...", "Your hand.". Lucy looked at her right hand, her fairy tail guild mark was swirling around, it turned into a black blue pegasus guild mark. Lucy turned her clothes back into the dress she wore when she joined blue pegasus, ren and eve were at the door at the infirmary making hand signals at hibiki, they were mouthing the words "CONFESS TO HER ALREADY!", "Where's eve and ren?".

"They're... Out on a job!", "Oh, really? I want to say hi to them I miss them.". "So you wanna go get your stuff from your old house?", "Fine, but I need to see someone.", "Ok, we'll meet him/her on the way.". They took the train to magnolia, "Confess to her you idiot!", "I'm waiting for the right time!", "You wait like last time she'll be gone!", "SHUT UP!" Hibiki yelled.

This time hibiki wasn't thinking he was really shouting on the train, "Are you ok?", "Lucy, I have something to tell you.", "Sure, i'm all ears!", before he could open his mouth, they were at magnolia. "We're here!", lucy walked to fairy tail and transformed into cana. "Stay out here, ok? I'll be back!" Lucy as cana walked to the 2nd floor, where bickslow and evergreen were sitting at. "What do you want cana?" Evergreen asked, "I'm not cana, and i'm here to see fried.", "Who are you then.", lucy/cana rolled her eyes and turned her face back to her original face.

"LUCY!" Evergreen shouted, before she could finish saying her name she covered her mouth. "I just need to see fried.", "He's downstairs trying to flirt with mirajane.", "Mirajane?", "He has a crush on mirajane...". "Umm...Ok?", lucy/cana walked downstairs and pulled fried away from the smiling mirajane. "What do you want cana? I'm iln the middle of something!", "I'm not cana, just come outside and i'll prove it to you.", lucy/cana dragged fried outside the giant building. Lucy turned back into her original face, "DON'T SAY LUCY!", "Ok, what do you want from me?", "I want you to do a rune on my house.", "Why?". "To keep that idiot dragneel away from my house.", "I thought you guys were dating?", "OK BACK TO THE POINT JUST DO THE RUNES, i'll take you there.", "Lucy dragged fried and hibiki to her house.". Fried worked on the runes while lucy remained as cana. "Uh...Lucy... You can change back.", "I don't want anyone to catch me. Anyways fried, you can't tell them ok?", "Fine by me.". After the runes were cast, lucy waved a goodbye to fried and set off with hibiki.

"Confess to her you idiot!" Hibiki was thinking to himself, "LUCY I LOVE YOU AND I ALWAYS HAVE!" Lucy blushed and stared at him like a idiot. "Uh... Really?", "Yes, really.", "I've been waiting to give you this, but I never had the guts to do it." Hibiki took out a ring from his pocket with a multi color glowing heart on it, "It's beautiful.", "The glow goes out when your love for me is gone.", "I don't know what to say.". Lucy leaned over to his seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek, the whloe cabin oohed when she did so. "I've always felt that way too." Lucy put on the ring, she looked at it . Then lucy and Hibiki's hands slowly slided together and they held hands. They smiled at each other and broke away once they arrived to blue pegasus. Lucy was dragging her luggage behind her.

Once they arrived lucy dragged her heavy luggage up to the 1st floor, "May I help?", "Hibiki?", he lifted the heavy luggage and carried it with ease. "Well here's your old room!", "It was only a few days.", "Yeah right...", lucy unpacked her luggage and heard a knock from her door. "May I come in?", "Uh, sure hibiki.", "What happened with you and dragneel?". Lucy dropped her novel when she heard what he said, "It's ok if you don't want to tell me.", "He cheated on me.", lucy covered her face with her hands and cried. Hibiki sat on the bed next to her and hugged her tightly. She fell asleep in his arms, then ren and eve looked through the door and gave him a thumbs up. Lucy looked around, she realized hibiki fell asleep with him hugging her, she didn't mind, she just made herslef more snug in his arms.

Back in fairy tail mirajane and erza were questioning natsu where lucy was, "What did you do this time?" erza said in a annoyed tone, "Maybe this truth spell might work... Hmm... TRUTHA!", there was a magic circle over natsu's mouth then he started talking. "I cheated on her with lissana! And she cried and ran away!", erza and mirajane was mouth open staring at him like an idiot, suddenly erza's expression changed from surprised to scary, mirajane's did the same.

"REQUIP! PURGATORY ARMOUR!", "SATAN SOUL!". Erza was patting her ridiculously large black sword in her free and mirajane/satan soul cracked her knuckles, "You better apoligize to her.", "So I just cheated on lucy, what's the big deal?". Apparently the truth spell didn't wear off him, so all lucy's friends heard him say that, bisca, levy, laki, cana, mirajane, erza, juvia and evergreen were mouth open from what he said. Suddenly all the girls in fairy tail shot natsu death glares, he was still covering his mouth from what he blabbed out.

Erza got a lance with a blade at the end, she hooked natsu up by his vest and matched out of the doors. They stopped at in front of lucy's house, "You go up and apoligize to lucy immediatly... OR ELSE..." Erza threw natsu along with the spear the way tribes do when they hunt. The spear passed through her window but natsu didn't. Suddenly some runes appeared on the window, natsu slowly slid off the building. "Fried's runes?", mirajane read out the writing out aloud. "Everyone except natsu dragneel can pass through.", "I'll go in!" Mirajane said. She leapt into the window and shouted lucy's name, she opened the drawers and saw that everything was gone. "Oh no, she's gone.", mirajane leapt out of the windows to tell the other girls what she found.

"I have a good idea where she is.", "Really?" All the girls said is unison. "To blue pegasus!" , "Yes madam!". They all took a train to blue pegasus, natsu was still on erza's spear. Once they arrived at blue pegasus, they asked master bob where lucy was. He pointed at balcony where lucy and hibiki were at. Lucy was sitting on hibiki's lap sideways. "Lucy?", lucy turned her head sideways and saw natsu... "Get him out of my sight.", lucy walked away and jumped off the balcony. Hibiki stood up and turned to face the girls and the pink haired idiot. "I think you should leave, cheater." Hibiki turned around and jumped off the balcony to go after lucy. "Now look what you did natsu, you lost her to another guy." Cana said while drinking some booze she had in a canteen. "NOWS SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK!" Levy said while punching natsu in the arm. But that didn't hurt at all, what hurt the most was lucy with another guy. Suddenly a tear rolled down from his eye, "Wha-What's happening?", there were mumbles, "Is he crying?", mirajane pushed all the girls out of the room and left erza with the crying teen alone together. "Natsu, I know it hurts, you have a chance of getting her back!", "Stop trying to cheer me up, cuz it's not working.".

In the forest, lucy got cut on the knee by a a tree, it was a deep cut but she didn't mind, she just wanted to get away from natsu. She heard a crack, she looked around. Suddenly a dark figure came out, it was the vampire from the train, lucy was too afraid to even make a move to stop him. Suddenly hibiki showed up and kicked him in the stomach. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Hibiki had a downloading bar on top of his head. It was sending his mind fight moves. "RUN LUCY RUN!" She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. She heard cries of pain, then a evil cackle. Then the vampire was already in front of her. Lucy screamed her to the top of her lungs, then natsu heard her scream. "I hear her.", "What?", "I heard lucy, she's in trouble!" Natsu jumped out of the window and erza followed, when natsu found the source of the screaming he was raged to see his girl about to be bitten by a vampire.

"FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!", the vampire went through ten trees after that hit. "I'M NOT DONE WITH DELICIOUS DELICIOUS GIRL!", the vampire leapt at natsu at lightning speed. He kicked him in the face, but the vampire was just too fast. He hit natsu in the face, then hibiki ran in with a broken arm. "GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Natsu shouted while dodging the vampire's kick. Lucy was out cold, erza was beside her, she was rippping her mini skirt to cover the giant cut on her knee. Hibiki ran over to lucy and told erza to get her out of the forest, both of them ran out with lucy. Leaving natsu to deal with the bloodsucking freak. "FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!", the fire covered a great area, the vampire had no way of dodging this attack. After being hit with the tons of fire, the vampire was burned to ash.

Lucy woke up, she saw a lot of familiar faces, she opened her eyes even wider and saw all the girls of fairy tail around her. "Lucy, are you okay?", lucy saw hibiki his arm was in a cast, "Me ok? You ok?", "It's just an broken arm.", natsu watched them talk for a few minutes later, the kiss came. Lucy has given another guy a kiss, his hand started to light up with fire, nobody noticed, except erza. She was standing outside, when she made it in it was too late. Natsu let out a punch at hibiki, "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!", but it wasn't hibiki he hit, it was lucy. She blocked hibiki with her own body. She fainted after being hit in the stomach by natsu, erza came in and dragged him out. "We need to talk.", "What's to talk about it's over!", "There is only one way to get her back, apoligize.", "I've never apoligized to anyone in my whloe life! How can I do it now?", "I'll teach you! Like I did when you were young!".

DAY 1 OF ERZA'S TORT- I MEAN TEACHING: "Wrtie her a letter, send her some gifts." After hours of writing and shopping with erza's help, they sent it to lucy. They followed the mailman to see results, "Miss Lucy, should I dump them all here?", "Uh, sure.", then the mailman came in a lorry truck filled with love notes and gift baskets. "A-a mountain of presents? Even i'm not that popular." Erza said in amazement, "GATE OF THE MAIDEN, I OPEN THEE! VIRGO!", "Is it time for punishment?", "No, I just need you to dig through this pile and get all the letters for me, also get the ones from baskets, and you can deal with the gifts and stuff.", "Yes princess." Virgo dug for a few minutes and returned with a pile a half of the ones with the gift in it, "Thanks.", Virgo gave a bow and went back to the spirit world with all the gifts lucy was sent, it took her hours to read natsu's letter she set it on fire with a spell and started to write another one. She handed to the mailman and went back to her room, the mailman walked over to erza and natsu over at the bushes, erza out aloud. "Nice try, with no love lucy.", "Dangit! We need to kick it up a notch!".

ATEMPT 1:** FAIL**

DAY 2 OF ERZA'S TORT- I MEAN TEACHING: "Do something unbelievable and romantic to get the girl.", "Ok, due to the information the members of blue pegasus has given me, lucy will be going past fairy tail for a job, when she does blow your flames up and off goes the fireworks." It was 8pm, and it was time for lucy to pass by. Natsu enhaled some flames and was about to blow them up into the air. But gajeel arived and slapped him on the back, "Yo! I got me a girlfriend too!" he spat out the flames at erza by aciddent. "REQUIP! METAL EMPRESS ARMOUR!" Erza grabbed gajeel by the shirt and used her sword to pin him down. "YOU'D BETTER NOT INTERRUPT AGAIN! OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO JEWELRY!" But by the time natsu tried again. She was gone.

ATEMPT 2: **FAIL**

DAY 3 OF ERZA'S TORT- I MEAN TEACHING: "Go straight to the girl and tell her!" Erza and natsu were on a carriage to the cliffs where lucy was doing a job, the carriage stopped when the horses got hit by arrows, natsu and erza jumped out of the carriage and saw lucy and hibiki fighting off some bandits. Lucy was being forced to the side of the cliff, then a bandit kicked her off the cliff. "LUCY!" Hibiki tried to jump down after her and and use his archive shields to catch her, but he was surraounded by bandits. Lucy was falling on top of a bunch on sharp rocks, suddenly there was a orange glow. And she stopped falling at the same time too, "DON'T LET GO OF MY HAND!", "Natsu? What are you doing here?" He pulled her up and he flew back up like a rocket using his fire magic. "Why did you save me? After all those nasty things I said to you.", "I don't mind because I love you, I know I screwed up, but I only love you.", lucy gave him a kiss on the lips, "That's for rescuing me." And then she slapped him. "And that's for cheating!" Then she stood up and walked to hibiki, "I'm sorry, let's… Just be friends now.", "Sure, you did belong with him in the first place, come by blue pegasus any time!", "Thanks!"

ATEMPT 3: **SUCESSFUL**

Lucy went back to fairy tail a stronger wizzard and in a relationship with natsu, lucy kept the ring as memory, the ring still had a faint glow in it.

**THE END**

Note: I'm completely out of ideas right now, and i'm desperate for a idea. I will metion the name of the person gives me the best idea in the story, pwitti pwease?


End file.
